The present invention relates to a system for repairing metal pipe.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method for repairing metal pipe damaged with dents.
Prior to the present invention, all pipe sizes 3″, and under that were damaged were scrapped.
Metal pipes of 4″ and larger were repaired by using a jack system that was very labor intensive. Actually, there are very few repair services available in the pipe industry. The lead time of the major steel service centers to get material repaired was in excess of 4-6 months. During all those long time period the damaged pipe would sit out in the yard rusting to the point that it was no longer considered prime material. This is another reason why many companies would opt to reject in full damaged material.
On all pipe received at the harbor 30% damage is minimum for schedule 10 wall thickness. Lighter walls have in excess of 40% damage.
Insurance companies typically will not insure a product that consistently has more that 10 to 20% damage rate.
Using the present invention, 99% of all damaged material (1¼″ to 6″ nominal) is not able to be repaired in the schedule 10 and under wall thicknesses.
Thousands of feet of pipe can be straightened and have dents removed daily.
Lower insurance premiums will be realized as fewer claims are registered.
Repair cost of 4″ and 6″ pipe are reduced greatly.
1¼″ to 3″ are now repaired and returned to stock and sold as new material.
We will be able to open new profit centers that repair pipe for companies that import material that suffers damage.
Accordingly, a need for a method for repairing metal pipe has been present for a long time considering the range of pipe use in the modern industrial society. This invention is directed to solve the problems and satisfy the long-felt need.